


Fire Emblem Drabbles

by PirateNinjaOutlaw



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, Non-Canonical Character Death, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:51:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PirateNinjaOutlaw/pseuds/PirateNinjaOutlaw
Summary: Drabbles from various Fire Emblem gamesChapter 1: The OT3 (Selena/Odin/Laslow)Chapter 2: FredRob Fic 1 (Frederick/Robin)





	1. The OT3

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt by http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/  
> Imagine your polyship being snowed in. Persons A and B are in the living room, and A is braiding B’s hair. Person C comes in with the hot chocolate and curls up next to A. They (along with any other members of your polyship) spend the day watching Disney movies.

Her red hair that was usually up in her pigtails was cascading down her back. Selena had no idea how to braid hair, but she was trying her best. Laslow's hair had just reached his shoulders again and she wanted to take this opportunity to see how he would look, she had been curious for a while. The blizzard outside had refused to let up, resulting to the three of them getting snowed in. They decided to make the best of the situation, however.  
"Severa dear, how is it going so far?" Laslow was questioning if she had even the SLIGHTEST idea of what she was doing. Her frustrated grumbling answered his question.  
"Yeah, I'm sorry but I can't do this."  
Laslow threw his head back and laughed. He looked into his girlfriend's eyes and said "That's quite alright dear, would you like me to show you how?"  
Selena pushed his head off her lap and sighed "Ugh, fine. Of course YOU know how to braid hair."  
She moved to sit on the ground and Laslow took the seat behind her. He grabed a section of her hair and started. Her hair was thick as well as long, so it took more time than expected to get one braid done.  
"Gawds, what is taking Odin so long with that hot chocolate?" Selena complained. Laslow sighed and shook his head  
"My my my you are so impatient. You know he takes forever." Selena sighed and apologized "I'm just bitter that I don't know how to braid hair, but my BOYFRIEND can!"  
"What exactly are you implying here love? That just because I am male that I don't know how to braid hair?"  
Selena groaned. "You know that's not what I meant. It's just... it seems like something a girl should be able to do, but even I can't do that."  
Laslow didn't say a word. He thought the whole thing was ridiculous, "So what? Do you know how many things I should be able to do and can't?"  
Selena was the one to throw her head back and look in his eyes, "Oh yeah? Name ONE thing you can't do"  
"Well, guys are supposed to be able to pick up girls, meanwhile I'm stuck here with you."  
Selena elbowed him. "Yeah? You seem to forget you have Odin too, so it's not JUST girls you can pick up. And you better not pick up anyone else."  
Laslow pushed her head forward gently, "Ah yes, how could I forget. You know our bosses aren't around, you can call us by our real names here."  
Selena just nodded, causing Laslow to mess up the current strand he was working on. "It's just hard to get used to I guess. The switch from everyday life to work makes me concerned that I might call you by your real name at work, and then we're ALL screwed."  
Laslow smiled and looked affectionately at his girlfriend as Odin waled in. "Inigo of the Azure Skies! And Severa of the Crimson Seas! I have brought only the DARKEST OF BEVERAGES! THE WARMEST OF COCOAS! THE-" his words were cut off at the sight infront of him. His girlfriend's hair down and his boyfriend braiding it.  
"Hello, Owain. Care to take a seat?" Laslow inquired. Odin was blushing profusely, he was redder than a tomato. "Uh... y-yES! I WOULD LOVE TO TAKE A SEAT NEXT TO THE LOVES OF MY LIFE!" He hurried over, trying not to spill the scalding hot chocolate all over them.  
"Odi-I mean- Owain, are you alright? Your face is all red." Selena asked, catching herself as to call him the right name.  
"Yes, I'm fine! Just not used to seeing you with your hair down like this. It looks so...breathtaking."  
Selena started blushing along with him, as Laslow stood back to view his handywork. "There, all done!" He had taken two braids along the side of her head and pulled them back, meeting in the middle of her skull to pull back her hair. She reached around and felt it gently as to not break apart his hard work. "Wow, I love it!" Selena exclaimed.  
"It makes me happy to hear you say that, now, shall we continue with today's plans?" Laslow asked, opening the doors to the cabinet of DVDs they kept in their appartment. "Which movie shall we watch today?"  
Odin looked over at their small collection and said "What about...all of them?"  
They sat there all day, curled up against eachother, watching movies.


	2. FredRob Fic 1

There she was, on the battlefield as usual, but staying away from the front lines as a request from Frederick. He was always very wary of his wife and son, especially on the battlefield. If it were up to him he would keep them as far away from the fight as possible. Unfortunately the army was short on soldiers and they needed all the power they could get. Morgan was holding strong, Thoron tome in hand. Everytime Frederick saw him training, he could only think about how much he looked like his mother. The only thing he inherited from Frederick was his dark brown hair.   
The battle was a fierce one, just at the end of Valmese troops did they figure out the true plan, that the real enemy was still out there, but they were ready for any battle.  
Or so they thought.  
One minute, they were all in their blocks, arm to arm with eachother, ready to support at any time, the next minute, Frederick saw that his wife was nowhere to be seen, and instead Morgan was next to him.  
"Where is your mother?" Frederick shouted. The small boy shrouded back, not expecting his father to scream at him like that.  
"S-she told me to take over for her, she went on ahead with everyone else!"  
Frederick's eyes widened, "No no no no NO!" he rode ahead to catch up with the rest of the brigade  
\-------  
Robin didn't want her husband to know that she left him to go ahead, and hoped that he wouldn't notice, but there were soldiers that needed help and she was capable of handling herself. She grabbed her steel sword and ran ahead to catch up with Chrom and paired up with him.  
"Well, look who decided to be a little rebelious today." Chrom smirked  
"You looked like you could use a little help up here. Besides, Morgan can handle Frederick"  
"I take it he did not know of this switch?" Chrom asked, while swinging his sword and slashing through the enemies. "Irrelevant," Robin retorted. "Besides, it's none of his business whether I'm on the front lines or not. Do you think I'm strong enough, Chrom?"  
Robin knew that was the only reason that Frederick was scared, because he thought she couldn't handle herself and she would get herself killed. She was cautios, she was careful, and she was perceptive. She would be fine.  
\-----  
Frederick's horse couldn't go fast enough. The sand was slowing him down, but he couldn't take it by foot. That would only take longer, and he had to protect her. He had to get there, he WILL get there.  
\-----  
Chrom and Robin were an unstopable team. They never got hit, and they always attacked together. The battle was almost over, and very few enemies were in sight. Right, left, right, arcfire, all the enemies were either full of cuts, or burned to a crisp. _Not bad_ , she thought, _I wonder if Frederick has noticed my abesnse yet?_ She turned around to light one of the last enemies on fire. The soldier dodged her attack and threw a javelin at her. She was injured, but not too terribly. She aimed again, and missed. Another throw of a javelin, another hit, another fireball, another hit, she took hit after hit after hit until she could barely stand anymore. She rushed the enemy with a sword and finally delt the killing blow. She could barely breathe, resulting her to crouch on the ground. "Robin!" Chrom's voice rang in the distance, just as he finished up his enemy. Sully and Kellam could be heard in the distance, followed by Lucina and Olivia.  
She was on all fours, breathing raspy and very wounded. _Damn_ , She thought, _this really hurts._  
"ROBIN MOVE!" Frederick. Frederick was here. So he did find out.  
She felt something in her back and everything went black, then white, and then  
nothing...  
\------  
He was too late. He had seen the enemy from a mile away, but he wasn't quick enough. One last attack brought his wife down from her knees to her now still position laying face down in the sand. He rushed toward the enemy and sliced him in two. He dismounted his horse and ran toward his wife.  
She was still.  
He held her in his arms and he watched her draw her final breaths. Tears streamed down his face as the others gathered around him. He couldn't stop crying, _It's all my fault, he thought to himself, It's all my fault it's all my fault it's all my fa-_  
A familiar hand on his shoulder caused him to jolt. He turned to look into they eyes of Chrom, his closest friend. His eyes were glassy, as if he wanted to cry but couldn't. Frederick turned away and looked at his wife one last time, her pale face shining in the light.


End file.
